Present
by Launa
Summary: Sequel story to Past. Part of Time triology. Lex & Lana learn that their life together will not be easy.
1. Chapter 1

Present-first chapter

**Five years earlier**

My eyes opened and then quickly shut keeping out the bright morning light. I hated when she left the balcony blinds opened. I only put it up with it because she loved to watch the moon at nights and I loved that look on her face as she did. I yawned and reached over to the other side of the bed for my beloved. "Lana" I whispered hoping she was still in the room and could hear me. When I realized she wasn't there I searched the lengths of the huge master bedroom for her.

In my boxers I walked out into the kitchen area for her. "Lana?" She didn't leave a note on the refrigerator like usual when she went shopping or out with friends. Breakfast caught my eye in the nook. I sat myself down and unfolded my napkin. A note fluttered to the floor with Lex written eloquently on it. It was her handwriting. She had done this style before, two years ago, when she left me. She ripped my heart out and handed it to me on a silver platter. I wasn't gonna let it happen again. So I grabbed the letter, took to the kitchen sink and burned it. Thus trying to burn her from my memory, but Lex Luthor can never forget Lana Lang. She would return …someday.

**Today**

I watched her walk down the street weaving in and out like a common metropolitan. She had her expensive suit coat leisurely thrown over her shoulder and her purse almost dragging on the ground. I'd have to tell her later that wasn't smart with pick-pocketers around. My eyes traveled down her low dipping dress shirt down her just long enough at the knees skirt to her shoes and back up. Nothing of the fifteen year-old still existed even the twenty year old.

Now she was twenty five a woman in her own right. I followed her closely but not to closely or she'd realize who I was and beat me with her purse. She walked with less bounce now she seemed tied down, why? But she also had confidence something Lana Lang princess fairy never had much at least to show. Bridgette and the others could never replace her. I think about her constantly even when I'm with Bridgette. I know its wrong but I can't help it.

Suitors of Lana Lang are bribed or threatened away. Except one, Clark Kent she's seeing him more often. At least that's what the detective says. It's wrong to have someone follow her but she left me and I have to protect her. But her seeing Clark Kent more means I have to make my presence known soon. She's not meant to be the farm's boy's wife. But I will never be Lana's true love that restricted spot is reserved for that same damn farm boy that I've tried to befriend a million times and more. He seems to hate me after Lana showed interest in me, to bad is all I say. Now she's stopped at a daycare. A small boy runs out and wraps his arms around her legs. She smiles at him and how the to continue to interact makes me realize one conclusion. Lana has a son.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked towards them. Forget trying to hide now. Lana looked towards me now, her face glowing. The smile and laughter was now gone and worried frown appeared. "Lex…" was all she could manage before I turned and looked down at the boy. He had wavy dark chestnut hair and the same grey-blue eyes looked back at me. "Who's this?" I knelt down to the boy's level. The boy moves to hide behind her skirt still peeking out at me. Lana's reluctant to say anything. "Luke." Little boy finally says barely above a whisper.

Affirmation that he is mine, a Luthor. I look up to Lana, I wanna yell and scream and say how unfair it is she kept this from me. But I don't. "How old are you?" I dig another nail in the coffin of Lana's plan to keep this unspoken secret. I've calculated in my head the range of age he could be to be mine. He holds four small fingers up, that Lana quickly grabs to hold tightly. "Who's he?" he says with honest eyes looking up at his mom. I wanna tell him it's me your dad. I wanna take you and your mom back home where you both belong.

"This is me and daddy's old friend from Smallville, Lex." Lana says not even bothering to look at me. I wince and realize someone else has the pleasure of my child calling him daddy. I grunt loud enough for Lana to hear. It all makes sense, if I didn't have a reason to hate Clark before I have hell good reason now. He's playing house with my family. "Well we better get going. We don't wanna miss grandma's birthday party."

"Lana" I interrupt her not being able to keep up this façade much longer. "Luke, why don't you go play over there?" Lana says motioning to the daycare's playground. The little boy's feet take off and few seconds later he's on the monkey bars. I'll tell Lana later that this daycare isn't suitable for a Luthor and ask her to change his accommodations. "Lex I know what you're thinking. He's not yours, he is Clark's son." Since when does farm boy have grey eyes and red hair? Lana takes a gulp and exhales loudly.

"You weren't with Clark when he was conceived." The one true fact I have to prove he's mine. She seems taken back I know this, but it shouldn't surprise her. "That's not what I mean. Yes you're the birth father but Clark's been there. The nightmares, the boo-boos, and the birthdays." "Why wasn't I there? Cause you didn't bother to call me and tell me!" I didn't mean to yell at her it's just a very frustrated thing, the two people who should be mine, aren't.

"Just let it go." She says. You can't ask me to let go at the biggest aide in getting you back. "You're gonna cause a scene." She adds. Me cause a scene? Hell yes. "If you truly wanted to be a part of Luke's life you would have come down to Smallville to see me." Finally the woman lets me talk. "Usually mothers beg birth father's for financial support." She slaps me hard. I rub my jaw and look towards her, that fire is growing in her eyes. "Look who's causing the scene." I say realizing she's getting better at slapping and my face burns. She goes and grabs Luke's hand and walks back towards me. "Stay the hell away from us!"

She walks off child in tow in the direction she came. My eyes follow her and a smile creeps up on my lips. She and the boy disappear among the masses of people in rush hour. Getting Lana back will be easier than I thought. I rub my cheek again. I'll have to remind her later not to do that in front of the boy again.

I walk back to my hotel and ride elevators to the top floor. Catching my reflection in the mirror finish of the elevator doors, I think, Lana has to be with me. I'm the only one who knows her inside and out. The side of my face is red now and her hand print is burned into my face. The doors open and I unlock the penthouse door, praying to God Bridgette has gotten bored of waiting and gone to her own home. But no she's sitting in the plush parlor.

I walk straight past her. Not even acknowledging her. Dropping my keys on a long table and heading to the kitchen. Apparently she wants to get on my nerves and has followed me to the kitchen. "Lex?" she says in her heavy French accent. I go on my way searching for something to eat. "Can't we go out to dinner?" she asks. Does she not get the hint?

My idea of dinner isn't me with filet mignon and her eating a few crackers. She walks around the counter and leans against my back. I watch her left hand slide in and out my purple dress shirt. I focused on the rare pink heart shaped diamond ring. She shouldn't have it, it should still be on Lana's hand but by now accompanied by a platinum band. "Lex?" she whined in the most unattractive way. "Why do you need me?" I said. The question taking on more of a meaning than dinner.

"You're my fiancé." She said pathetic tears in her eyes. And boy do I wish I wasn't. I chuckle and shake my head. "Go home Bridgette." She bursts out in tears. What the hell? Fight back! Yell! Scream! Just don't cry. That's one thing I love about Lana she can argue well and I actually enjoy it. Not just because it means we have to make up, but cause all the adrenaline goes to her head and she's raw passion.

Bridgette lets go of me and heads out of kitchen crying, almost screaming. I wince, not because I feel bad, but because I want her to shut-up. "And leave the ring." I try to say above her crying. She sets it down with not even a peep and gives me a sad look. "At least you have your career." She's a model how clique. I want that depth I had with Lana back. Could say this is my rebirth. She walks out the penthouse and I feel like jumping for joy and throwing a party for the whole city. Right now though I should call Lana and tell her I want to be in Luke's life.


End file.
